


Till We Meet Again

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brain Dead, Domestic destiel, Feels Heavy, Funeral, Heaven, Lost - Freeform, MCD, Married Destiel, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Omega Castiel, Paralyzation, Pining Sickness, Senseless Murder, Store Owner Dean, Teacher Castiel, Wheelchair Bound Dean, devastation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean suffers an unimaginable lost… twice. The Alpha can only stare out at the garden…





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hidden by the Trench Coat's 'Fix It' Challenge! Hope you all enjoy.

  
  
**###Earth**  
  
  
Willows Oak was a beautiful and thriving town. With just under twenty thousand residents and a well-traveled through town, it was constantly growing and buzzing with life. With all seasons gracing the town with mild winters, colorful autumns, blooming springs and perfect summers, Willows Oak had its fair share of events and festivities everyone enjoyed year-round. It held a relaxed way of life with every day characters that made this small metropolis the ideal place to raise a family as well as spend one’s retired days.  
  
Dean and Castiel both had somehow gravitated to this homely town. For the Alpha, it was the old yet well kept surroundings. The buzz of thriving lives without the overwhelming aggression of big city overpopulation. For the Omega it had been its friendly occupants and the wildlife that hedged around the entire town. The colors during fall made him love the spiced and damp scents of season.  
  
Dean had opened the only successful hardware store in town gaining an onslaught of business and happy customers that he would help and educate on how to do certain jobs they wanted to do themselves. They greatly appreciated his vast knowledge and helpful charisma which had kept him in business for so long. Even other local businesses sought him out in favor of hiring him rather than overpriced ‘professionals’ from outside big cities. His younger brother Sam had followed him a year later with his mate. Sam worked in the local courthouse while his mate Eileen taught art at the local high school. The Winchester had a family dinner every second Sunday to catch up on each other’s daily lives.  
  
Castiel was a kindergarten teacher at one of the only two schools in town. The pups loved him as well as the parents. He was a hands-on teacher and took his time with each pup to make sure they were all included and well nurtured. Castiel had a natural gift when it came to the little ones and they tended to follow him around like baby ducklings. The other teachers loved Castiel as well as his sweet nature. The Omega also had family in Willows Oak, his older brother Gabriel who worked at the local hospital as a anesthesiologist. Castiel and Gabriel would have lunch every Tuesday as mandatory siblings bonding time.  
  
Five years ago, Alpha Dean Winchester and Omega Castiel Novak met. It could have been a scene right out of a rom-com movie. They both still received teasing nudges and comments from their families and friends. Dean had been hired by the school to make sure the kindergarten class room’s ceiling tiles were properly insulated after there had been some light water damage from a severe downpour. The close knit community had pulled their funds together and oped to hire their favorite handyman to make sure the tiny pups would be in a safe environment with no chances of mold.  
  
The Alpha had been up on his ladder, head in one of the vacant tile spaces as he looked over the work ahead of him. He had been told the class would be empty. However, he barely had a second to register the sound of the door opening and an army of tiny pup feet followed by giggles and laughs rushing into the room. Somehow Dean lost his balance as the pups unintentionally made his ladder wobble and Dean thankfully landed on the stacked nap mats the pups used during nap time.  
  
When the Alpha had opened his eyes, he found ten little pups looking down at him, all asking at once if he was alright. They were pawing at him and some were crying already, afraid he had been hurt. Then there was the teacher, beautiful bright cobalt blue eyes, crowned in black lashes, pawing at him, asking worriedly if he was alright. Dean had blinked in stunned surprise as the pretty Omega’s petrichor and clean linen scent hit him. An instant calm came over the Alpha as his wolf stirred in peaked interest.  
  
Castiel had been so relieved to see that the Alpha had fallen on the nap mats instead of the floor. The man could have been seriously injured. The Omega rushed forward, carefully getting his students to back away and let the Alpha breathe when he looked down into forest green eyes and he had been lost. The scent of roasted coffee and fresh grass hit him hard as the man blinked up at him.  
  
It had been love at first sight.  
  
During the week long job of fixing up the ceiling, the Alpha and Omega shyly eyed each other. They danced around their attraction while in the presence of the small pups, both unable to look away from the other beyond quick glances. When Dean had finished the job for the school, he had waited until Castiel had finished his day before he sweetly asked the pretty teacher on a date, complete with a bouquet of wild sunflowers.  
  
They had been inseparable from their first date. They married within a year, both blissfully in love in a small and quaint ceremony with their friends and family. The community celebrated their union. Two of the most beloved people in all of Willows Oak had found love with each other, and the customers, pups, co-workers and parents were ecstatic for them.  
  
Now, the handsome Alpha and his beautiful Omega were expecting their own little pup. Castiel was radiant at eight months along, glowing and stunning. His pregnancy had been wonderful so far and had been one of the few Omegas to have no issues or complications, only unusual cravings and a slightly higher sexual drive, which Dean couldn’t complain about one bit. The doctor had told the duo that it was a great sign for Castiel’s first pup to be growing so strong and healthy. It meant any other pregnancies, if they decided to have more, would be just as smooth sailing. With the happy news that everything was going well with Castiel and their pup, the fact that they were having a boy as their first born was an extremely exciting time.  
  
The couple had opted on a date night. Castiel had decided to wear a new dress that he had recently purchased. It was a beautiful dark forest green colored ankle length turtleneck sweater dress. With his gold wedding ring and small gold leaf dangle earrings with his tan coat, Dean hadn’t been able to look away, much less keep his hands to himself. The Alpha had donned dark jeans and a solid heather grey button up with is leather jacket, which made the Omega just as appreciative of his dashing mate as Dean was of him.  
  
The loving couple had gone to the Omega’s favorite restaurant that was owned by a friend of Castiel’s named Balthazar. The Omega loved the restaurant and tended to have a large appetite. He loved the escargots Balthazar made for him, drizzled in garlic butter and cheese as well as the duck confit. Dean was just thankful the place served delicious roast chicken. The more ‘exotic’ dishes weren’t his cup of tea. The couple ate happily, chatted and smiled as they talked about their soon to be family and which name they could agree on. After sharing a white chocolate mousse for desert, they made their way towards the small wooden dance floor which was illuminated for couples to dance. With low, candle lit chandeliers, the restaurant was known for its incredibly romantic atmosphere.  
  
Castiel loved having his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him as they swayed to the music. They enjoyed their mingled scents, exchanged soft kisses as they nuzzled each other contently. Much too soon, the Omega’s feet started to ache. Dean smiled at him adoringly and helped his waddling love out of the establishment, walking hand in hand into the cool autumn night towards their car. He opened the door for him and helped his round form into the passenger seat before he walked around to get in himself.  
  
They held hands as Dean drove them home, both full and sleepy, eager to go and snuggle in their bed. The evening was crisp and calm. The town was quiet yet active. The Alpha pulled his classic 1967 Chevy Impala into the driveway of their quaint two story house, neither even remotely aware that something was about to change their lives forever.  
  
Just as Castiel had slid over the seat to peck at Dean’s cheek in thanks for a sweet evening, the door behind the passenger’s side opened and in slid a masked man. He pointed a gun, and demanded their money and jewels. Castiel was panicked as he tried to hunch forward to cover his stomach with the need to protect his pup. His nervous cry and motions seemed to only agitate the robber as he pointed to gun at the couple. Dean tried to to calm his mate as well as bark back at the man a repeated “Ok, man, just calm down,” but that too just seemed to upset the masked man all the more that he yelled at them to “hurry up” in reply.  
  
Castiel quickly gave up his cash and necklace around his neck and handed it over to Dean as the Alpha collected the cash from his own wallet and threw it at the gunman. “The rock too.” The masked man ordered as he motioned towards Castiel’s wedding ring. The Omega panicked as he looked up at Dean which tears streaming down his face. His fingers were slightly swollen from his pregnancy and Castiel was trying to voice as much but the gunman was getting erratic and was pointing the gun at Dean’s head. It sent Castiel into a fear filled fit as he tried desperately to remove the ring but to no avail.  
  
A passing car took the attacker’s attention and Dean hadn’t been ready for what happened next. The robber cursed at them before the sound of a gun being clocked echoed in the cab of the car. The Alpha reached for the gun, yelling in rage as the gun went off. Chaos in the car erupted as five shots rang out, illuminating the inside of the car. The gunman ran out of the still open rear door and vanished into the night, leaving Dean to spit out blood as he tried to reach his pregnant Omega. Castiel wasn’t moving and Dean could only see blood and whimpered as he was unable to move.  
  
“Cas…” was all he remembered saying before darkness took him.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
The hospital was in full saving mode. The Winchesters, Alpha Dean, Omega Castiel, and their unborn pup were all rushed into surgery in an attempt to save their lives. Loved ones had been called. Detectives were processing the crime scene. The first responders and the medical staff had done everything that they were able to do. Time was standing still as lives were being changed forever. As the long hours of surgery passed, only one member of the Winchester family made it out alive.  
  
Dean wasn’t aware of how long he had been unconscious, only that he wished he had never woken up. First the Detectives came and questioned him endlessly. Then his surgeon came and told him he would never walk again. Two bullets had hit their targets in is spine, yet the medical staff told him he was ‘lucky’ to be alive. It took him growling and barking before anyone had the nerve and decency to tell him what was going on with his mate and unborn pup. His brother Sam as well as his brother in law, Castiel’s brother Gabriel, were both in the room when they finally told him.  
  
_“We did everything we could, Alpha Winchester. Omega Winchester had been shot in the head, rendering him brain dead. He passed away minutes into surgery. Three bullets in all had entered your mate’s body. One had gone straight threw his abdomen… we couldn’t save the pup”’_  
  
Dean had been numb ever since. Only tears would leave his eyes. He couldn’t speak, he could only cry silently as his whole world, his whole reason for being was gone, taken from him. The love of his life… their son who hadn’t even taken his first breath had his life ended before it ever began because some low life destroyed it.  
  
Flashes of his last moments with his mate plagued him. How scared Castiel had been. How much the Omega had tried to protect their pup from the gunman… His beautiful face filled with fear, panic and tears as they had done their best to appease the piece of garbage that wanted to rob them.  
  
As days came and went, the Detectives came. More questions, more condolences. Sam tried to get him to talk, to engage him, yet Dean couldn’t. He had no life left inside of him. He didn’t care for the physical therapy that had been recommended. He didn’t care that their families were taking care of the funerals since he couldn’t. A trauma therapist came to ‘talk’ to him, but he just had nothing to say. There was absolutely nothing he or anyone else could voice that would make anything better, nothing at all.  
  
He felt empty, like a void. A massive hole in his heart where Castiel and their pup had resided that could never be filled again. Everything hurt, like a continuous throbbing, piercing pain that wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop the memories of that night, those fatal few minutes from replaying over and over in his mind. His beautiful Omega’s distressed scent was still embedded in his nose. The way Castiel had looked at him so terrified with panic and desperation…  
  
Sam took him home. ‘Home’ was cold and lifeless. Castiel’s scent was everywhere and it brought new, fresh tears down Dean’s face. Sam spoke, but nothing he said truly registered. Dean wheeled himself to the sliding doors by the kitchen. They overlooked their backyard. They overlooked Castiel’s impressive garden. It had been the Omega’s pride and joy.  
  
Dean could just picture his adorable Omega, all round with their pup as he fussed about the flowers and vegetables, telling Dean how well his carrots were coming along, how his cucumbers looked wonderful and how the tomatoes were bigger this year.  
  
Dean buried his face in his hands as he cried. He weeped and howled in misery. Loudly, he made clear his pain as he bared his soul that no one would ever be able to mend. The only person that had ever loved him and he so desperately and unabashedly loved with everything he was had been murdered and ripped away from him.  
  
The Alpha roared at the piercing rage that filled him so suddenly and managed to throw the dining room table over in his seated form. He thrashed and threw anything he could get his hands on unable to calm the Alpha rage inside of him. He hadn’t been able to protect his Omega, his pup, his family and now they were gone! Some crazed man had shot them, yet it felt like it was solely his fault. He hadn’t been good enough to protect them. He had failed Castiel and their son.  
  
Dean crumbled and pathetically slid out of his wheelchair, laying on the dining room rug. He faced the sliding doors… a beautiful and bright day. Castiel would have been out there right now, collecting flowers for the vase Dean had just shattered on the wall across the room. The Omega would have been out there looking absolutely radiant, like he always had. Taking care of him, this lucky yet undeserving Alpha, making their home a perfect nest, caring for their little miracle, ever so excited at becoming a mama. Dean closed his eyes to keep himself from seeing more but it was useless. The images would never go away. The memories of their five years together ran through his mind like a montage of events featuring his gone love. More tears left his eyes. Castiel would have been an amazing mama...  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
The town mourned Castiel’s death and that of their unborn son. Sam was an almost permanent fixture at the house as neighbor after neighbor stopped by to give condolences and another casserole dish Dean wouldn't eat. Castiel’s co-workers, parents of his tiny students as well as the pups themselves, all too young to fully grasp what had happened to their beloved teacher, stopped by as well. All were intercepted by Sam while Dean just stared out the sliding glass door at the garden, only an empty shell of the Alpha he had once been.  
  


  
Days turned into weeks. Dean rarely moved from his spot. Consumed by grief and pining sickness from his wolf mourning his Omega. Tormented by endless visions of his late lover. Happy memories that felt as if they belonged to someone else. Wondrous hope of welcoming their pup into the world and the adventures of raising their little one together swirled in his mind like a reminder that he had failed and they were forever gone while he was stuck here in this limbo of consciousness and nothingness.

The doctors, much to Sam’s insistence, had given him meds to ‘ease’ his pining sickness. Dean didn’t bother taking the meds, no matter how much Sam begged him to. Eventually, no matter how good and helpful his little brother had tried to be for him, Sam had his own family to worry about and Dean didn’t begrudge him when he finally went home to them.

 

Weeks turned into months.

The detectives found the piece of garbage that destroyed his family for $76 dollars in cash, a necklace. Dean still couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't bring Castiel back. It didn’t bring his son back. He found no comfort in the perp’s arrest and conviction.

Dean no longer left the room and stayed as if he were a statue by the sliding doors. Sam would find the trays of food he had brought for Dean to eat, untouched near him. He had stopped eating. Any time Sam, or even Gabriel at times, would try to engage Dean, he would look straight through them, vacant and empty. Dean didn’t seem to even sleep, only stared out the glass with his one vibrant fern green eyes, now dull and haunted.

Nothing anyone said, nothing anyone did would even help him. Nothing could make the stones in his stomach feel any less like hot coals burning his insides. The Alpha couldn't sleep. His head was constantly pounding yet all he could do to sooth it was close his eyes and go though the memories of his gorgeous Omega telling him he loved him. His body ached and he had already experienced two minor seizures where Sam had found him on the floor thrashing. The only thing that seemed to help those was Dean holding onto one of Castiel's nightgowns, burying his face into it, and the Alpha was ever so thankful to whatever sort of gods that roamed the heavens for this small peace. Dean cried often and wailed in howling roars as his pain continued to consume him.

 

**###**

 

Sam found Dean unconscious in his wheelchair three months after the attack and loss of his mate and pup. The EMTs rushed to the house as Sam tried to have his brother wake up. The ambulance sped the unresponsive Alpha to the hospital. The same hospital Dean had lost his mate and pup at. Sam had paced back and forth as he waited for the doctors to tell him how his brother was fairing.

He had found Dean with a ton of Castiel’s clothes on his lap along with a pup’s first Christmas onesie. Castiel and Dean’s wedding vows were clutched in Dean’s hand. He had been in the exact same spot he had been in for months, in his wheelchair, facing the sliding doors in the kitchen that looked over a now overgrown and unkempt garden.

The doctor came out and informed Beta Sam Winchester, that his brother, Alpha Dean Winchester, had succumbed to the pain of pining sickness.

 

 

**###Heaven**

 

Dean found himself staring up at his house. The pretty two story house he and Castiel had picked out together stood before him. The white trims he had tirelessly painted with his mate to make it just right for them. The sage green color Castiel had insisted they paint the rest of the house, fresh and vibrant. His Omega’s smile as they had finished had been breathtaking and Dean had vowed to never refuse him anything, ever.

The street and neighbor was quiet besides the bird songs that played in the sunny day. The Alpha’s classic car was parked in the driveway. Everything seemed peaceful.

Dean made his way up the stairs of the porch, looking at the neatly trimmed rose bushes out-front his love had slaved over growing. He tried the door and found it unlocked. As he stepped into the house, the strong scent of his Omega hit him… along with the scent of… pup.

The Alpha stood completely still, holding his breath and kept his ears perked. The very distinctive sound of his Omega’s gentle laugh sounded and tears rushed to Dean’s eyes. His legs moved on their own, too eager to find Castiel to realize he had been walking this whole time, and he found his beautiful mate in the den illuminated by the natural light from the massive bay windows Castiel had gotten him to install. The Omega was smiling and holding in his arms, their pup.

Castiel was nursing their little one and as the Omega felt his presence and looked up at him, he gave Dean a dazzling and ever so happy smile.

“Hello, Dean.”

 

**End**


End file.
